In digital signal processing, sampling and/or other processing factors may result in aliasing or distortion in a displayed image. The result may be an image having noticeable defects. This may be distracting to a viewer.
Anti-aliasing refers to techniques to reduce the aliasing in an image. Techniques for anti-aliasing have been developed and may include filtering or other signal processing. However, these signal processing techniques require system resources and may reduce overall system performance.